No era Tom
by Marinuqui
Summary: "Porque ella no era la chica más indicada para estar bajo las miradas ajenas de los demás. Pero en ese preciso instante, eso no le importaba. No si era con el fin de entenderlo todo. De encontrar al culpable de todo aquello que sucedía" "Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black""


**Disclaimer: "****Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black""**

Caminaba con rapidez por el pasillo, sujetando en su pecho ese libro de tonalidad negra. En la portada podía verse una especie de indicador dorada. Y ella lo ocultaba bajo la mirada de algunos alumnos que se giraban para verla a ella. Y eso conseguía que su nerviosismo aumentase. Porque ella no era la chica más indicada para estar bajo las miradas ajenas de los demás. Pero en ese preciso instante, eso no le importaba. No si era con el fin de entenderlo todo. De encontrar al culpable de todo aquello que sucedía

Se encaminó por otro lugar, pero esta vez vacío. Y se detuvo en seco por ello. El aire recorría las paredes con lentitud, provocando una especie de sonido similar al silbido de un pajarillo. Ella se estremeció, y sus pupilas brillaron con fuerza. Estaba cansada de todo aquello, pero más de lo que estaba sucediendo bajo el techo de ese fabuloso castillo. Se había perdido la tranquilidad. La paz. La confianza. Ya no quedaba nada de todo aquello. Y por esa misma razón ella necesitaba descubrir la verdad

Todos se observaban con recelo. En las clases. En la biblioteca. En el campo de deporte. Por los caminos que conducían al castillo. Por los pequeños jardines donde todos se relajaban entre ellos. Los Slytherin se guardaban las espaldas entre ellos. Y no perdían la oportunidad de cebarse con los más débiles. Muy pocos se quedaba rezagados en el sitio, esperando a que todo aquello ya dejase de existir. Los de la casa de los tejones se perdían en conversaciones alegres…Pero el tono de voz les delataba. Y ese titubeo también. No era algo normal

Luego, los de Ravenclaw se quedaban leyendo o intentando descubrir quien sería el causante de todo aquello con teorías que le parecían estúpidas. Pero así se mantenían entretenidos y no se dejaban vencer por el temor. Los últimos eran los leones, que intentaban permanecer valientes ante aquellos acontecimientos. Y eso provocó la incertidumbre de las personas que pese a pertenecer a una de las casas, no querían entrometerse en esas cuestiones. Pero ella iba a lograrlo. Descubrir quien sería el causante de todo aquello. De esas personas que se encontraban en la enfermería. De aquellas que no se merecían tales acciones. Podía estar enfadada con la humanidad. Podía ser infantil. Pero nunca pensar que aquello era justo. Porque no era así. Para nadie. Y ella sabía lo que era sentirse así

Se detuvo, sintiendo así una corriente eléctrica recorrer la línea de su espalda. Entre cerró los ojos con fuerza, pidiendo que todo fuese su imaginación. El silencio se apoderó de ella. Pero esa sensación que la invadía se hacía cada vez más intensa. Parecía que los dedos de alguien recorriesen su piel con calma. Con una pasividad que incrementaba el nerviosismo de ella. Se giró completamente, encontrándose con la nada. Porque no había nada. Absolutamente nada

Corrió. Como una condenada escapando de su castigo. Como una auténtica prófuga. Y no le parecía importante que así fuese. Porque parecía que su acompañante la seguía a cualquier lado. Como si fuese su propia alma, arraigada a su cuerpo. Fiel. O quizás es que no le quedaba más remedio que serlo.

Suspiró, encontrándose con una figura al fondo de ese misterioso pasillo que cada vez incrementaba más su nerviosismo y temor. La sombra se movía, al igual que esa esencia por su cuello. Tragó saliva y abrió el libro con cierto cuidado. Se mordió el labio

"Me siento bien. Bueno. No debo mentir sobre esto, la verdad. Me encuentro bastante nervioso. Están ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas en el castillo. Algo que me desconcierta. Que me puede. Porque no recuerdo nada. Absolutamente nada. Es como si todo estuviese en negro. Como si no hubiese conexión a mi cerebro. Y una sensación me invade. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? No. Estoy seguro de que todo anda bien. De que no me está sucediendo nada… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Y sí me ocurre algo como a los demás? Debo admitirlo. Tengo miedo…"

Se quedó pensativa, asimilando las palabras plasmadas en una de las hojas de la libreta. Podía casi percibir lo que ese chico podía estar pasando por esos mismos momentos. Se quitó las gafas, limpiándolas con su túnica negra, acompañada por esa tonalidad azul propia de su casa. Sonrió con cierta satisfacción, pero lo que no se esperaba era que la sombra se acercase más a ella. Tembló.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí?- Rodó los ojos. Su suerte no podía ir a peor. O eso creía hasta haber escuchado esa voz a tan solo unos pasos de ella

La sonrisa en su rostro era extensa, y bastante burlona. Esperaba que los insultos llegasen pero no hubo nada de eso. La observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Con una postura de muchacha interesante. Sus pupilas brillaban con fuerza, con una certeza que ni la misma morena podía llegar a entender. Pero no era eso lo que pretendía atender ella. Por eso volvió a colocar el diario sobre su pecho, sosteniéndole así la mirada

-¿Quieres algo?-Soltó esa pregunta con seguridad, manteniendo su mentón altivo. Con un talante que surgió repentinamente de ella

-No. Simplemente pasar un buen rato-Sugirió con un tono sugestivo que provocó un escalofrío por toda la columna de la menor

Sus ojos marrones brillaban de temor por lo que podía llegar a suceder. No se entendían. ¿Con quién en realidad lo haría? Con nadie. Era el centro de burlas de la mayoría de los alumnos. Pero especialmente de ella. Y no llegaba a comprender la razón de ello. Por eso, en esa ocasión, quiso evitarla, pasando a su lado. Pero la retuvo con su mano. Con un agarre firme que causó el terror en la joven. Esos dientes que la mostraba la otra se veían afilados. Demasiado para su gusto

-¿Sabes qué?-Inquirió con cierto jugueteo, acercándose más de lo debido. Negó con la cabeza

Y eso no impidió que la otra se acercase más de lo debido, siendo así una amenaza para la menor, que quería soltarse, pero no podía. La firmeza que su contrincante indicaba podía con su voluntad de escapar.

-Que tus gafas…Son horribles-Y la dejó libre con brusquedad, soltando una trémula carcajada

Olive Hornby era una de las chicas más sádicas y bromistas de toda la escuela. ¿Su víctima? Ella, que no se veía capaz de nada más que salir corriendo, escuchando al fondo a la joven burlándose de ella y de sus gafas. Y no quería. No quería ser consciente de aquello que se le mostraba como una verdad. Una fatídica verdad. Un hecho intachable. Se perdió por los pasillos con sus coletas rebotando en su espalda.

Era algo…Distinta a los demás. Se burlaban por su apariencia física. Sin embargo, no era una chica fea. Al contrario. Tenía su cierto encanto. Pero su carácter era demasiado extravagante para los demás, y eso le hacía ser un blanco fácil. Demasiado fácil.

Se adentró en una de las habitaciones, aunque rápidamente se percató de que era el baño de las chicas. Dejó caer el diario al suelo, encerrándose en el baño. Se libró de los anteojos con cuidado, limpiándose las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se sorbió la nariz y prosiguió con el llanto. Con ese sollozo que se convertía cada vez más en un mar de lágrimas. De gotas de agua dulce cayendo en el suelo del baño

"Estoy cansado. Cansado de ser el chico bueno. De ser el prefecto perfecto. De que nadie me considere importante. Que sea un chico más. Que sea encantador y adulador. ¿Acaso ya nadie me escucha ante mis peticiones? Sigo sintiéndome raro, y ante todo, sin saber nada al respecto. Presiento que algo va a cambiar. Quizás sea la última vez que escriba aquí. Que comparta mis pensamientos contigo. Pero hay algo que creo. Quien puede ser el heredero de Slytherin y…Es…"

De repente, la chica, quien proseguía llorando ante los insultos recibidos por su compañera de escuela, escuchó un extraño sonido. Se sobresaltó, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía la voz de una persona ajena. Más bien de un chico

De un chico que pretendía seguramente burlarse de ella, igual que la otra chica que se había atrevido a insultarla. Se colocó mejor la montura de las gafas mientras se sorbía con la manga de la túnica las lágrimas derramadas por su rostro. Tragó saliva, dispuesta a reprender a ese estúpido chico que no le caía bien. No si se atrevía a insultarla

-¡Márchate!-Gritó, apoyándose sobre la puerta

Pero el niño proseguía diciendo palabras sin sentido alguno. No las conocía. Debía de ser un idioma. Quizás existente. Puede que inventado. Ella no lo sabía. Y por esa misma razón, sus labios se torcieron, en una especie de mueca despectiva. Suspiró, con cierta molestia, y decidió abrir la puerta con ferocidad

¿Alguna vez te habías parado a pensar en lo que podía suceder ante una situación similar? ¿Te habrías imaginado morir en ese mismo momento? ¿Pero nunca saber el cómo ni el por qué? Ella era una de esas personas que actuaban sin llegar si quiera a sospesar la posibilidad de que fuese su último aliento en vida. Y es que, así fue

Cuando abrió la puerta, esperaba encontrarse con un muchacho. No apuesto, o puede que sí. Pero sí estrafalario. Quería echarle de allí. Que nadie volviese a tocarle o…Que volviese a burlarse de ella ni nada por el estilo. Y por esa razón, deseaba estar sola. Y que nadie la molestase. ¿Nadie podía entenderlo? Pero solamente fue una imagen. Unos ojos. Un pensamiento

Unos pupilas doradas, más bien verdes y con una larga línea del iris negra. Brillante. Potente. Su corazón se aceleró. Pero solo fue un aceleramiento. No fue nada más. Perdió la respiración. Su corazón se sobrecogió, y al igual que vino al mundo, cayó al suelo con firmeza. Con la mirada perdida. Con el miedo en su expresión. Inerme. Sin vida.

El lugar se quedó en silencio. Ya no quedaba nada más que eso. Silencio. Y un cuerpo que ya no se volvería a levantar. Pasaron minutos, puede. Esas pupilas desaparecieron. Ya no volvieron a ser vistas unas horas después.

La otra chica se encontraba caminando por el lugar con cierto fastidio. Tenía que buscar a la estúpida de Myrtle ante su falta de asistencia y ser la última que la vio. ¿Acaso no podía ser otra persona? Detestaba a esa chica. A esa niña que lloraba. Aunque también era cierto que la detestaba por razones que no quería ni plantearse. Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos, sospesando donde se encontraría la Ravenclaw

Sonrió, y se encaminó con prisa hacia el baño de las chicas. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, mordiéndose el labio con cierto temor. La tonalidad rojiza se apoderó de ella. Un rubor poco común en ella. Tragó saliva, ladeando la cabeza para poder, al final, adquirir el valor que le faltaba y que pocas veces poseía. Giró el manillar y empujó

-¿Myrtle? ¿Estás ahí?-Inquirió ella con cierto temor en su voz

Vislumbró la figura de ella en el reflejo del espejo, con su rostro mostrado una expresión de desconcierto y observando la escena, como si no acabase de asimilar su verdad. Como si todo aquello fuese una mentira. Y eso su compañera no lo entendía. Se adentró con paso lento. Podía escuchar el goteo del lavabo. Y eso causaba más temor de lo que hubiese llegado a imaginar. Y todo cambió cuando, al acercarse, se percató de la transparencia de Myrtle, que se giró al darse cuenta de la presencia de la morena

-¿Myrtle?-Preguntó ella

Y entonces, la fantasma recorrió toda la sala con pavor y necesidad, como si no se creyese todo eso. Como si fuese un mal sueño. Un llanto desgarrador que indicaba el sufrimiento de la chica por esto. Un grito que desconcertó a la otra, que retrocedió, pero sin llegar a huir de verdad. Porque cuando eso sucedió, el fantasma atravesó su cuerpo con una rapidez que la desconcertó e hizo caer al suelo. El sudor recorría su rostro, quizás algo asustada, quizás algo dolida. Y cuando se acordó del porqué había caído tras desorientarse, se levantó para huir de ese lugar

Se detuvo al visualizar una silueta moverse. El fantasma de su compañera se perdió en algún lugar recóndito de la habitación. En otra ocasión, hubiese sido algo pío con ella, pero no era capaz de pensar precisamente en eso. No ahora que estaba allí, escuchando el movimiento de una capa ante los pasos que surgían por ello. Tragó saliva por ello, rodando la mirada con cierto toque de miedo y pavor en sus pupilas, que se veían dilatadas ante la falta de luz. Hubiese jurado que era un chico, pero no estaba segura de ella

Y, sucedió. Levantó sus ojos para ver en el reflejo del espejo una silueta. Un algo que le desconcertaba por completo. Un algo que le transmitió cualquier sensación desagradable, aunque era más la intuición de que si proseguía allí, todo se perdería. De algún modo u otro. Y por esa misma razón, salió corriendo, girando el manillar con fuerza. El nerviosismo le podía. Y cuando se giró, con el sudor formando parte de ella, su rostro empalideció al encontrarse con la figura de una persona. Era esbelta, y su identidad quedaba oculta bajo la capucha. El encapuchado se acercó lentamente, con un toque de misterio que aceleró el corazón de la adolescente

Y antes de que se pudiese este dar cuenta, la joven consiguió abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. Se asomó un poco, observándola marchar para acabar sonriendo por ello. Le había hecho gracia. Se giró, acercándose al cuerpo inerte de la chica. Con la pierna, movió el rostro de la chica a un lado, observándola atentamente. Sonrió, ladeando la cabeza con ese gesto de agrado. La conocía de antes. Pobre niña muggle. Soltó una carcajada con cierta fanfarronería

Se deshizo de la prenda y se colocó su túnica. Sin embargo, sabía que ya no quedaba rastro del dueño del diario. Lo tomó entre sus manos, mirándola fugazmente a la niña tirada en el suelo. Se apartó un poco el cabello con toque atractivo y fijó sus pupilas en el espejo. Podía ver sus facciones perfectamente perfiladas. Y la intensidad de su mirada. El toque ese malévolo. La falta de la bondad en él. Y por eso, ya solo existía él. Y nadie más

Tom Riddle había desaparecido para siempre. No quedaba rastro de ese chico bondadoso y bueno que se compadecía de los demás. Ahora solo existía él. Con sus colmillos afilados. Con esa maldad rebosando en su alma…Ya solo era él, y solamente él. "Larga vida a Tom Riddle" Penó con cierta burla Lord Voldemort, guardando el diario en su túnica y sonriendo inocentemente, colocándose en la puerta y cambiando su gesto a terrible dolor por la pérdida de su compañera. Y por primera vez, saboreó lo que era no compartir el cuerpo…Por primera vez, no eran Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort.

**Bueno, una nota de autora…Qué raro en mí xD El caso es que la historia se basa en "El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde".****He tardado en subir porque, la verdad, no sabía cómo hacer la historia para que resultase de terror…Es un género que me gusta pero…No me veía capaz. Sin embargo, he intentado escribir esto, que tiene el hilo del libro, o eso creo yo, y era fácil**

**Más que nada porque Lord Vodemort/Tom Riddle podría haber sido un caso de doble personalidad si no fuese porque era lo que era…Pero, he querido cambiarlo un poco y darle ese toque. Así que…Espero que os guste**


End file.
